


When Dawn Finally Breaks

by MioFromSpace



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs make everything better, Grief/Mourning, Memory Loss, Mike/Chris friendship, Sam/Mike friendship, Trauma, canon character death, mentions of all other characters, mentions of other past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioFromSpace/pseuds/MioFromSpace
Summary: What happened in the aftermath of the horrors that occurred on Blackwood Mountain?This is just a short prologue so far. A kind of teaser while I'm still editing and writing the first few full chapters.
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, past Sam Giddings/Beth Washington
Kudos: 3





	When Dawn Finally Breaks

Mike woke from the nightmare screaming. Every night it was the same scene in his head. He ran through the dark woods trying to find Jessica, but no matter what, he could never reach her in time.  
It was just a bad dream, Mike told himself. He was safe now.

Instinctively Mike clutched his right hand around the left and felt for the two fingers that were missing. It was just a nightmare now, but it had been real then.  
Mike turned on the light on his bedsidetable and looked down unto his hands. Feeling the missing fingers wasn’t enough, he had to see them. He had to count.  
The little and the ring finger on his left hand were missing. The stumps had healed from the surgery nicely, but they were still bitter reminders of everything that had happened on Mount Washington and everything they had left behind. 

Two missing. Hannah and Beth. He should have never returned after the twins had vanished. But he felt guilty for being the bait in the prank they’d played on Hannah. Making fun of a girl for having a crush on him and embarassing her in front of all her friends. Who did that? That was not the kind of person Mike wanted to be. But he had been that person and now he couldn’t take it back.

When Josh invited him back to the ski lodge a year later he had agreed, only because he couldn’t say no to him after everything Josh had been through. Losing both of your siblings in one night. Mike didn’t even want to think about what would happen to him if he lost one of his sisters.  
Mike folded down the middle finger of his left hand. But now Josh was gone too. 

So were Ashley and Matt. Mike had not been very close with either of them. He and Matt had had their differences, spurred on by his own feelings of jealousy when Matt started dating Mike’s exgirlfriend Emily. But still they all had been friends. None of them had deserved to die. Fuck, no one deserved to go through something like this at all! Mike folded the remaining fingers of his left hand into a fist.  
A hand full of friends lost on that horrid mountain.

That left his right hand, the intact one, the one with five fingers for the five survivors: Jess, Emily, Sam, Chris, and Mike himself.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened in the aftermath of the horrors that occurred on Blackwood Mountain?
> 
> Mike Munroe tries to move on from the worst night of his life, but he struggles to cope with the events and has a hard time finding his way back to a normal life. Because after the horrors that he has witnessed, Mike isn’t so sure if there will ever be a “normal” again.
> 
> Sam has returned to college and seems to be doing fine but under the surface she is just as confused and traumatized as everyone else who was on the mountain that night.  
> Chris jumps from one unhealthy coping mechanism to the next and his friends don’t know how to help him.  
> Emily tries to leave everything behind by transferring to a different college and cutting all ties to her former friends.  
> And Jess doesn’t remember any of it.


End file.
